The First One
by Elizabeth Bathory
Summary: #57 - past on LJ Pepperony 100 challenge - Pepper asks the one question that actually makes Tony blush.


57 – Past

The First One

Pepper Potts had actually finished the day's lists of emails and phone calls in record time. She had finished so fast that she did not know what to do with herself. Tony was in his own world in the garage. The blasting music told her so. She could also tell that he was in a relatively good mood as he was working. Pepper picked up her purse from the floor and saw that it was a bigger disaster than Tony's desk usually was. Here was something to do, even though it was a bit mundane. She started to organize her purse.

Pepper made a quick check to the stairs to make sure Tony wasn't in sight before she turned over her bag and dumped it. She started with organization first, necessary and junk. The junk pile quickly grew as she put the necessities back in her purse. Pepper was sifting through the junk pile one last time before tossing it when she happened upon a dry cleaning receipt for one of Tony's overnight guests. Had it really been that long since she had cleaned out her purse? As she was examining in, she heard humming coming up the stairs and the refrigerator door opening.

"Tony? I have a question for you." Pepper called into the kitchen as she held the receipt in her hand.

"Fire away." Tony said as he took a few swigs from a bottle of water.

"Who was your first?"

Tony damn near choked at that question and ended up spitting water across the room. That question had come out of nowhere. "Excuse me?" he asked, making sure he heard her right.

"Who was your first conquest so to speak in the long line that we both knew existed?" Pepper asked again as she turned to see Tony with a tinge of pink flushing his cheeks.

"I am not going to answer that." Tony replied quickly, trying to hide the fact that she had embarrassed HIM.

"Why not? It is a perfectly innocent question."

"It is not and it would be ungentlemanly of me to dignify that with a response."

"Tony, I am just curious."

"Rhodey asked me the same question once and I wouldn't answer him either." Tony countered. "It was also because I found out he and a few other officers who knew me had a blind pool running on that very question."

"A blind pool?"

"Yeah, everyone puts in their money and a guess but no names, just numbers."

"What if I told you mine? Would that be a fair exchange?"

"Who are you and what have you done with my Pepper?"

"Tony, I am serious. I will tell you mine if you tell yours."

Tony considered the proposal as he sat down on the couch. "Fine but you have to go first and I expect details. No washing over the subject if you are going to make me do this."

"Very well," Pepper agreed. "Would you like to get more comfortable before I begin or is this good enough?"

"Are you saying 'more comfortable' in a manner that I may get lucky with?" Tony asked with a devilishly hopeful look.

"Not while your hands are covered with grease." Pepper replied.

Tony quickly got off the couch to wash his hands and then returned to his seat, hoping that this may actually have some fun attached to it.

"Okay…my first was during my first semester at college. My roommate had gone home for the weekend so my boyfriend at the time came over. It started out innocently enough while we were watching a movie but then it turned to making out and I don't exactly remember when things started being removed. The next thing I remember, we were both in our underwear and he was taking off my bra."

Tony started shifting a little uncomfortably. This was clearly turning him on and he wasn't allowed to act on it yet.

"Then it obviously progressed a bit further and after the initial pain, it was enjoyable enough."

"What happened to him?"

"He dumped me a few months later for a cheerleader."

"Loser." Tony interjected. "So how do I compare to that fool?"

"Oh, you are much better. One a scale of one to ten, he was about a six." Pepper mused.

"And?"

"You don't rank on the charts…" Pepper said with a smile, purposely stroking his ego here.

Tony liked that little boost to his pride and he leaned forward and practically pinned Pepper to the couch as he started to kiss her deeply.

"Hey, we had a deal. I tell then you do." Pepper interjected as she put a finger to his lips.

"Can't I have a little fun while I do it?" Tony pleaded. "Do you realize what you did to me?"

"Very much so." Pepper said as she shifted her body a bit to accommodate Tony on top of her. "But we did have a deal. How old were you?"

"Sixteen." Tony mumbled as he was nibbling at one of Pepper's earlobes, skillfully taking off her earring with his tongue.

"How old was she?"

"Same." Tony whispered as he moved to Pepper's neck.

"Blonde, brunette or redhead?" Pepper asked as she tried to keep her voice even with what Tony was doing to her.

Tony moved back up to her lips again while his hands moved to her blouse. He was slowly popping each button open with his fingers and slipping inside to caress her breasts. "Brunette."

"What was her name?"

"Sophia." Tony murmured as he opened Pepper's blouse and his mouth moved down to her delicious curves.

"How did you know her?"

"She lived next door to my parents." Tony said as he quickly threw his shirt off and moved to get rid of the bra that was in the way of his enjoyment.

"So what were the circumstances?" Pepper asked as she arched her back into Tony's ministrations.

Tony didn't answer this time as he slid her bra down her shoulders and pulled her against him so he could feel her skin against his.

Pepper decided to rephrase. It seemed his brain was only going to function in short bits while he had other things on his mind. "When was it?"

"Summer vacation." Tony whispered against her lips as his hand slowly glided down her body to her hip as he got a hold of the zipper on her skirt.

"Where was it?"

"My house. My parents weren't home." Tony rasped out as he slid the zipper down.

"How did it happen?"

"She came over to keep me company and use my pool." Tony mumbled as he slid Pepper's skirt down. "We hung out for a while before she kissed me." He whispered as he undid his jeans and kicked them off. "Then it went to making out on the pool deck and she suggested going further." He strangled out as his hands ghosted down Pepper's legs and thanking God that she chose to wear thigh-highs this morning.

"Did you take her to your bedroom?" Pepper whispered as Tony was sending shivers through her body.

"No…pool house. It had a couch." Tony mumbled as his hands moved to Pepper's feet and he nimbly removed her stilettos and let them fall to the floor. "My room was a disaster."

Pepper giggled a bit as Tony slid back up to her lips again. It may actually be true that the only two women in the world that have actually seen Tony Stark's bedroom were his mother and Pepper.

"And then?"

"Things got interesting and awkward." Tony whispered as his mouth captured one of Pepper's breasts and his hand slid between her legs to caress her.

"Awkward?"

Tony stopped caressing her for only a moment to take off his underwear. "It kind of took two tries." He mumbled, almost incoherently.

Pepper had a pretty good idea what he was talking about but she wanted to see how distracted he really was right now. "Why did it take two tries?"

"I was nervous." Tony whispered as he slid Pepper's panties off with a feather light touch.

"Did you see her again?"

Tony settled himself between Pepper's legs as he continued to play with her. "No."

"Why not?" Pepper gasped as she felt luxurious warmth where Tony was.

"She didn't want to." Tony murmured as he could feel Pepper's wet heat against him and it was getting harder for him to resist the final glory.

"Stupid girl. Why not?" Pepper said, shifting her legs and giving Tony an open invitation.

"Too nerdy." Tony strangled out before plunging himself deep into Pepper's open welcome.

Pepper wrapped her legs around Tony's hip as she echoed his slow and deep thrusts. She pulled him in so she could take his lips finally and enjoy even more what he had been doing to her.

After reminding Pepper the reason as to why Tony was rated off the charts, he collapsed on the couch next to her sweaty but very happy.

"I bet Sophia didn't get that." Pepper stated with a smile as she curled up against Tony's chest.

"Didn't have the chance." Tony said in an exhausted tone. "She was too pushy."

"Well, her loss is definitely my gain." Pepper said as she pulled the blanket off the back of the couch over both of them so they could take a small nap to ease off the aftereffects of passion.


End file.
